Fairy Tales Can Come True
by rooster dawn
Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: __Fairy Tales Can Come True_

_author: __red rooster _

_pairing: Lois and Clark_

_disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them._

_Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results._

_part 1_

_15 September 2008_

_Lois Apartment_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_Lois stood in the small kitchen cooking dinner. It had been a long day and she was tired. Her little girl was playing with her dolls in her bedroom. She was a sweet little girl of three who looked like her mother._

_Lois was cooking a meal that she had learned how to cook from Mrs. Kent. She wondered how Mrs. Kent was doing since she left Smallville almost four years ago. _

_She didn't wanted to leave, but she couldn't stay. She had spent a wonderful day at the beach with Lana, Chloe, and ..... Clark. Chloe was her favorite cousin, Lana had become a good friend during her time in Smallville._

_Clark ..... well he was special. He was tall, strong, good looking, and had the temperament of a Saint. He was perfect man by any woman's definition, the only problem was ..... he was in love with someone else._

_It wasn't something she spent much time dwelling on. She had decided a long time ago she would just be his friend and enjoy any time she spent with him to the fullest. Even though they weren't a real couple they did do a lot of things together._

_They always seem to have a lot of fun together even though she knew Clark would never admit it. Actually how they spent their time together was probably what led to their problem in the first place._

_She always managed to find a way to live at the Kent farm with Clark when she had no where else to live. There was so much love there. The Kents always welcomed her with open arms._

_She heard a knock at the door that brought her out of her trance. She went over to the door to open it. She was surprised to see her father, the General, standing there in his uniform. She hadn't seen him in four years._

_She wasn't exactly happy to see him. He had interfered in her life and caused her so much pain. Her life had been changed the day he had shown up in Smallville. Her life would never be the same._

"_What do you want Dad? How did you find me? What are you doing here?" She asked him in a manner that implied that she didn't want to see him. She hoped that he wasn't here to take her back to Smallville. She wasn't in the mood for any of his lectures. _

"_What? No hello, how are you doing?" her father responded sarcastically as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. _

"_I'm not in the mood Dad. The last time you came to visit me you married me off to the local farm boy who was in love with someone else. I wasn't ready to get married. He wasn't either especially to me. It was a miserable existence for six months." she replied angrily._

"_Is that why you ran away? I don't really understand Lois. You went to the farm looking for him to help you find Chloe. I went there and got you. I told you to stay away from him, but you went back there anyway. I even let you finish high school there._

_When you got kicked out of college you went back to the farm and to him. You lived there with him for nine months before I went and got you. I used the pretense of looking for your sister to get you away from him. _

_After we found your sister you went back to the farm and to him. Don't tell me you didn't Lois. There is always a boy behind everything a young woman does. You were in love with him, don't deny it._

_I spent two hours talking with the Kents that day. They told me the same thing. You were in loved with him. You were always with him. You played with him. You had fun together. He may have had a teenage crush on Lana, but he loved you." he replied._

"_Dad! Why are you here?" she replied exasperated. There was no way she was going to talk to him about why she ran away and whether or not she loved Clark. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about Clark. He's been in a coma for the last three years. They're getting ready to pull the plug. I thought you might want to see him before they do. You won't get another chance to say goodbye." he finally explained._

"_Have you got a place to stay?" she asked. She was sad and a little shocked to hear about Clark. She still loved him. She had thought that someday they would get together again._

"_I have a place at the Windsor." he replied._

"_Why don't you go back to your room and change. I have dinner cooking in the oven. It should be ready in about an hour. We can talk some more when you come back." instructed Lois._

"_Okay sweetie, see you in an hour." he replied before leaving._

"_Damm! I hope Mrs. Johnson can watch Lillian. I'm not ready for him to see her." she muttered. _

_day 2_

_15 September 2008_

_C-130 Army cargo plane_

_The next morning Lois was flying back to Kansas on a C-130 with her father, the General. They would fly to a base in Kansas and then she would be driven to the hospital in Smallville. _

_She had talked to Mrs. Johnson about taking care of Lillian for a week. She didn't know how long she would be in Smallville. She didn't know how she was going to react when she finally saw Clark. _

_She remembered him as a strong virile young man. What was he going to look like now? Would be look like an old man who is wasting away? How much longer was he going to live? _

_As she leaned back in her seat her mind began to wander back to that day four years ago. It all began as a day at the beach, Clark kissing her, and ended when they were married by General decree._

_flashback_

_Saturday_

_27 August 2005_

_Kent farm_

_It was Lois's day off. She had had a late night and had slept in. She was busy in the kitchen cleaning up after eating a late breakfast and talking to Martha when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number of the caller. It was Chloe. _

"_Hello Chloe, what do you want?" asked Lois in a teasing manner. She was sure it had to be about Clark. Why her cousin couldn't express her needs to him was beyond her comprehension._

"_Good morning Lois! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with Lana and me. It's a beautiful day. We can work on our tans." asked Chloe cheerfully._

_She must want something thought Lois. She's too happy. I wonder what she wants me to do? Lets see, it involves Chloe and Lana. Lana being the operative word here. She must want me to ask Clark._

"_So it is Chloe, what is it that you want me to do?" asked Lois._

"_Could you ask Clark to come with you?" asked Chloe._

_Lois was hesitant at first. She knew how difficult it was to get Clark to do something he didn't want to do. Obviously he didn't want to go to the beach. That's why Chloe had asked her._

_She did have a new bikini she wanted to try out. Clark had been working pretty hard the last several days. He needed a break. He needed to have some fun. _

"_Why me Chloe? You're suppose to be his best friend. Lana and he are supposedly in love with each other. Why don't one of you two ask him if he wants to go to the beach?" asked Lois. _

_What were they afraid of? Clark was a wonderful guy. He would do anything for either one of them. He even did things for her. They both wanted everyone to believe that they were adults, but they were only little girls._

"_Because you can get him to do anything Lois. He always does whatever you want him to do." replied Chloe._

"_You're not twelve anymore Chloe. You're going to have to learn how to do things yourself Chloe, but I'll ask him. You do know he probably doesn't want to go to the beach." sighed Lois._

"_Thank you Lois." replied Chloe._

_Lois went upstairs to change into her new bikini. She wanted to look good for Clark. She liked Clark, it was the reason why she was here living in the middle of nowhere on a farm. _

_She realized that Clark was in love with Lana, but she knew they weren't going to last, high school relationships seldom did. They were lucky to survive a year or two apart._

_There was a reason why Clark and Lana's relationship was on again off again. Lana wanted to be the center of Clark's world. It wasn't about sharing and being a part of his life. They didn't have fun together._

_They were too serious. Clark needed someone in his life to have fun with, not someone to worry about satisfying and about being yourself.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: __Fairy Tales Can Come True_

_author: __red rooster _

_pairing: Lois and Clark_

_disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them._

_Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results._

__

part two

C-130 Army cargo plane

Lois was brought out of her thoughts by her father. He wanted her to know they would be landing within an hour. He was concerned about her. She hadn't dealt very well with her mother's death more than ten years ago. 

He hadn't either. It was very tough to lose a love one. Lois's mother was his life. He had shut down emotionally after that and wasn't there for Lois and her sister. He pawned her off to a nanny. 

Lois grew up much faster than she should have. He sometimes forgot that. She came across as a very self assure mature woman, but she still was a young woman who was afraid to let someone love her.

Maybe she was right four years ago. She wasn't ready to get married. She was still finding herself. He should have let her grow up some more before forcing her to make such a life altering decision.

flashback

Kent farm

Lois came down the stairs and saw Martha in the Kitchen. She told Martha of her plans to go to the beach with Clark. They were going to meet up with Lana and Chloe. They would be back around four. 

Martha liked the idea. Clark had been working really hard around the farm. He should take some time to relax and have some fun. Martha offer to make them a picnic lunch. She made a few sandwiches, packed some chips and brownies, and place a small cooler of soft drinks in the basket.

Lois then went out to the barn to find the beach umbrella and Clark. He was probably sulking about something. She silently walked up the stairs to see what he was doing. She found him up in the loft daydreaming.

Clark was surprised to see her standing there. She looked so beautiful. He had been thinking about her more and more everyday. Things were so easy with her. She never made any demands on him like Lana did. 

She didn't need to know every last thing about him. She didn't pry into areas that he didn't want to talk about. They always had fun together. Even their so call fights weren't real fights. 

They were more like playful teasing. It was more a test of wills that somehow she usually won, but he won too because he would receive the most beautiful happy smile he had ever seen.

"Get your swimming trunks on Smallville, we're going to the beach." Lois ordered Clark.

"I'm busy. I'm not going anywhere Lois. I'm going to stay right here and relax." he replied.

"Wrong Smallville, don't make me get Mom involve. She's in the kitchen fixing us a picnic basket as we speak." grinned Lois knowing that he would cave, he always did. He would put up a little fight, but he would always do whatever she asked him. 

"She thinks you have been working too hard and should go and have a good time. I'm wearing a new bikini." smiled Lois hoping that would inspire him.

Clark knew he had lost the battle when Lois mentioned his mother. Of course seeing Lois in a bikini was such a bad idea either. He had to admit she had a fantastic body, long legs, firm hips, a tiny waist.

"Why do you always get her involve Lois?" asked a sullen Clark.

"I didn't Clark. She wanted to know where we were going." smiled Lois.

"We?" challenged a disbelieving Clark.

"Clark, your mother isn't stupid. She sees me dressed like this and you don't think you're involved somehow?" reasoned Lois.

Junior was getting excited. It was a good thing he didn't wear tight fitting jeans anymore. He found the beach umbrella and went inside to change while cursing Lois as he went.

at the beach

Twenty minutes later they were at the beach. Clark set up the umbrellas and beach chairs. Lana and Chloe hadn't arrived yet. Lois decided to have some fun with him. She wanted Clark to rub some suntan lotion on her, all of her. She threw the lotion to him.

"What do you want me to do with this." he grumbled.

"I need you to rub it on me." she smiled seductively.

"It'll have to wait. I'm hungry. I'm going to eat lunch first." he replied as he tried to ignore her.

"No way Smallville. You're not going to put greasy hands on me. Lotion first, food second." she ordered him as he grudgingly walked over to her.

"You can do my legs first, then my arms, then my back ..... " she began to order him as if she was the General and he was the lowly private.

"I'll do your back, nothing else. You're more than capable of rubbing lotion on your legs and arms." he replied not thinking about all the possibilities. He wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

"Clark, the purpose of you rubbing the lotion on me is so that I don't get any on my hands. What are you afraid of Clarkie?" taunted Lois.

"I'm not afraid Lois ..... " he replied before she ordered him to proceed.

He sighed knowing this wasn't a battle he was going to win. He began with her arms softly massaging the lotion in. He was surprised with their firmness. Most girls had flabby arms like Chloe. Even Lana's were a little soft.

He then moved onto her legs as little Clark began to wake up. He marveled at her long slender legs. They were lean and firm. They were the longest legs he had ever seen on a woman. 

He was enjoying the act of rubbing her legs now, but was hesitant as he neared the edge of her bikini. He knew he had to slip his fingers under the edge to make sure she was covered. Her little bikini could slip when she laid down or moved. God forbid she got sunburn. He wouldn't hear the end of it. 

Lois smiled as she felt his hands and fingers worked her muscles. He had great hands. Her smiled grew as he slipped his fingers under the fabric of her bikini. She wondered if he would, but was sure he couldn't resist the temptation. It was part of their little game that they played.

Lana and Chloe reached the edge of the beach. They saw Clark rubbing lotion on Lois. He was doing her back. They giggled in amusement. Once again Lois had gotten Clark to do something he didn't want to do.

They weren't laughing when they saw Clark applying the lotion to her stomach from behind her. They could see his huge hand caressing her flat sexy belly. 

Clark was finished. Lois could do her front side. Little Clark was very happy. Clark felt a little embarrassed as he had slipped his fingers under the fabric of her bikini bottom to insure she didn't burn. 

Once again he thought Lois was testing him, daring him to do something he had dreamed about, but knew he shouldn't do.

"Don't stop Clark. You still have my front side to do." murmured Lois softly in a dreamlike state. She was enjoying his ministrations.

"Lois!"

"I told you Clark, I don't want to get any lotion on my hands." replied Lois.

"Turn around then." sighed Clark. Why me?

"I think this way is better. Go on Clark." ordered Lois. She didn't think she could look at him if he was caressing her belly.

Clark wrapped he arms around her and began rubbing the lotion on her belly. Lois leaned back into him, enjoying his strong hands caressing her stomach muscles. She smiled as Clark insured that she wouldn't burn under her bikini. She could sense that Junior was happy too.

at the Hospital

room 313

Lois walked into the room. She saw him lying there. She expected to see wires hooked up to him, but there weren't any. Had they already pulled the plug? He looked like he was sleeping to her. His chest appeared to move slightly.

She walked over to him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She sat down beside him on his bed to talk to him. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Clark. I know it wasn't right of me to leave, but I couldn't stay. I knew you didn't love me. I don't think I loved you either back then. It was way too soon for us. We were too young and weren't ready to get marry.

I have miss you Clark. We use to have a lot of fun together. It has been a long time since I've had fun. I have been working at a newspaper. I write for the home and garden section. What do I know about Homes or Gardens you ask? I made the mistake of telling the editor I lived on a farm for two years.

The General told me that you slipped into a coma six months after I left. Mom must have been heartbroken. She loves you so much. I wonder how she's doing. You know I loved her like my own mother.

I'm sorry I left. I should have been here for you, but I got scared. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I did love you, but not enough to stay. We needed time Clark. Time for our love to grow.

I love you Clark. I wished that you would wake up and talk to me. You know I don't like to do all the talking. Wake up Clark." 

Lois continued to ramble on for a couple of hours. She was in need of some coffee and food. She and the General had left Atlanta early this morning before flying to Kansas. She stood up and leaned over to give him another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: __Fairy Tales Can Come True_

_author: __red rooster _

_pairing: Lois and Clark_

_disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I make no money from them._

_Summary: A Day at the beach leads to unwelcome results._

__

part three

flashback

at the beach

Chloe and Lana joined them shortly after Clark finished putting the lotion on Lois. He was in the picnic basket grabbing a few sandwiches to eat and a couple of sodas to drink. He threw one of each to Lois.

"Was it good for you Lois?" Chloe asked wishfully. Watching them together had aroused her in a manner she didn't think was possible. She had always dreamt of Clark running his hands all over her body.

"What? What are you talking about?" replied Lois wondering why Chloe always acted like a twelve year old whenever she was around Clark.

"The full body massage that Clark gave you." answered Chloe.

"He didn't give me a massage Chloe. He rubbed some suntan lotion on me. I don't want to get a sunburn." clarified Lois wondering what was wrong with Chloe.

Clark had moved away from the girls. He wanted some peace and quiet. If he was lucky he could nap for a couple of hours, that is if they left him alone.

Lois shook her head. Why were they jealous of Clark putting some suntan lotion on her? He would have done the same for them if they had asked him to. When were they going to grow up?

"What's wrong with you two? If you wanted him to rub some lotion on you, you should have asked him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." questioned Lois.

"It's not that he did it Lois, but where and how he rubbed it on you." replied Chloe a little embarrassed to mentioned where exactly.

"Chloe, you are old enough to ask for what you want. When you are with a guy it's all about having fun. What fun is there for him to only do your back? You have to think about what he wants too.

He sees me in this bikini and his mind is probably going into overdrive about what he sees. He's probably thinking like a small kid in a toy store, he wants to touch everything. He wants to rub lotion on my legs.

He probably wanted to caress my belly, but he was too shy and modest to ask or do it on his own. I liked the idea of a man rubbing lotion on my legs and belly. I wanted to know what it felt like. Clark is the perfect person to ask because he's a gentleman and he won't take advantage of the situation. 

I like challenging him, getting him to do things that he wants to do, but might not otherwise do. You should be exploring life, testing the limits Chloe. How do you know what you like if you don't take the risk?

Stop worrying about whether a guy likes you or not, just have fun. If he has fun with you he will like being with you and spending time with you." explained Lois.

About a quarter mile away one of the General's men was observing Lois. He had seen Clark and Lois's encounter of the closest kind and made the appropriate notes for the General.

the Hospital

Lois was on her way to the cafeteria when she walked by a mother and her child talking. It was Mrs. Mary Johnson and her daughter Beth. She had grown a lot since she had seen her last.

"Mrs. Johnson, how are you? What are you doing here?" Lois asked in greeting.

"Lois! It's nice to see you again. You remember my daughter Beth?" replied Mrs. J.

"Indeed I do. She has grown quite a bit. She's even more beautiful than I remember." smiled Lois. It never hurt to flatter someone.

"Roger was in an auto accident a few months ago. He was paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors were hoping for some improvement by now, but it doesn't look good. Roger and I are suppose to meet with them, but Beth wants to get something to eat." sighed Mrs. J.

"If you don't mind, I can take her. I was heading down to the Cafeteria myself to get something to eat." smiled Lois.

"Would you Lois? I would appreciate it. Thank you." replied Mrs. J.

Ten minutes later they were in the Cafeteria. Lois was eating a banana split and Beth was eating a sundae. A banana split was a little too much for a six year old girl to eat. 

"Where have you been Lois? I have missed you so much." began Beth.

"I had to go away. I wasn't very happy. I write for a newspaper now. I have a little girl of my own now, she's three." she answered.

"Why are you here?" asked Beth.

"I came to see Clark. He's my husband. He's in a coma." replied Lois.

"What is a coma?" asked Beth.

"Let's see, ..... It's like going to sleep and never waking up." replied Lois.

"I don't understand?" said Beth.

"Do you remember the story about Snow White? She got lost in the woods and was found by the gang of midgets." asked Lois.

"You mean dwarves and there were only seven of them. Yes I remember." she replied.

"Her evil stepmother gave her the poison apple and Snow White went to sleep." Lois continued to explain.

"What happened next?" asked Beth.

"The midgets came home and found her. They couldn't wake her up. She slept for a very long time." she answered.

"That's what a coma is. Clark is in a coma." confirmed Lois.

"You should kissed him." said Beth.

"What?" replied Lois not fully understanding Beth's directive.

"The Prince woke Snow White up in the story up with a kiss. He was her one true love. Clark is waiting for his true love to kiss him so that he can wake up." explained Beth wondering why Lois didn't understand.

"I'm not his one true love." replied Lois.

"You're his wife. You have to be his one true love." argued Beth causing Lois to sigh. When was she going to learn, you don't tell children fairy tales. They come with unrealistic expectations. They never come true.

They went back upstairs to Clark's room. Lois felt that she need to be there with him and Beth wasn't ready to go back to her father's room.

flash back 

at the beach

Lois spent an hour talking with Lana and Chloe about being with guys. Growing up on Army bases had given her ample opportunity to learn how to deal with them.

It was more important as a teenager to have fun with them then to worry about them being in love with you. How would you know when you had met the right guy if you dated only one guy or had a crush on a guy for four years and did nothing about it?

How would you know what was normal? If you dated more than one guy you could experience the differences between relationships. Everybody is different. They bring different things to relationships. 

After their talk they went swimming. They all had a good time, even Clark. After awhile Lois had gone for a walk. She wanted her hair to dry before they went home. Lana and Chloe were busy talking about going to college. Clark was lying on his back sleeping.

The hour was beginning to get late. They needed to get back to the farm. They were going to have a barbeque. Lois had invited Lana and Chloe. But before they left Lois wanted to have some fun with Clark.

She saw him sleeping a short distance from Lana and Chloe. She grabbed a couple of buckets and filled them with water. Lana watched as Lois walked towards them.

"I wonder what Lois is going to do with those buckets?" smiled Lana. It amazed her that Lois was always up to something. Her mind was always working.

"My guess is she will probably dump the bucket of water on Clark." replied Chloe wondering if she should let Clark know what was about to happen.

"But why does she have two buckets? You don't suppose she's going to dump one of the buckets on one of us?" wondered Lana.

"I don't think so. My guess is that Clark won't respond to the first one so Lois will dump a second bucket on him." reasoned Chloe as she watched Lois draw near.

Lois stopped about ten feet away from Clark. He hadn't moved as she got closer. He was either sleeping or ignoring her. It didn't matter which to Lois. It only made it easier for her to execute her plan. She wanted him to chase after her down the beach.

She dumped the first bucket on him. It barely registered a response from Clark. "Go away Lois." he mumbled.

Lois reached down for the second bucket. She waited to see if he would open his eyes, but he didn't. This time she dumped the bucket of water at the equator. While he responded more than the first time he still didn't move.

Lana and Chloe laughed when they saw that Lois's plan hadn't worked, but they didn't realize the full extent of her plan. Lois had convinced several young studs to carry over a thirty five gallon barrel filled with a thick syrupy concoction.

They walked up from behind Lana and Chloe and on Lois direction poured the contents of the barrel on Clark. This got the expected response that Lois expected. She took off running when she her him yell "Lois!"

He ran after her. He could catch her easily if he wanted. He was after

all faster than a speeding bullet, but he wanted her to sweat a little. He wanted her to be a little scare of what he was going to do with her when he caught her.

Lois laughed as she ran. How far should she make him run before she let him catch her? She couldn't make it too easy he would see right through her little game. A half mile should be sufficient.

"Do you think he will catch her?" asked Lana.

"If that is what she wants." replied Chloe.

"What do you mean?" asked Lana.

"It's a game Lana. You know that. It's what she does. She's having fun while we just sit here like idiots. We should go after them to see what she makes him do." smiled Chloe.

A few minutes later Clark had caught Lois. She had slowed down a little before pretending to fall. Clark fell on top of her. He was about to pick her up when she asked him "What are going to do now that you have caught me?"

"I'm going to throw you into the water." he replied.

"Isn't there something else you would rather do?" asked Lois. His face was only inches from hers.

"It's alright Clark you can kiss me, I don't mind. I know it's what you want to do. There is no one here to see you." smiled Lois.

Clark didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected her to ask him to kiss her. He knew she liked him on some level. Why else would she be staying at the farm? She was allergic to everything.

Before he realized what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her. It was a very pleasant kiss he thought. She tasted so good, but he had to pay he back. He was covered with a sticky liquid. 

He maneuvered his body around as they kiss making sure he covered her body and legs with the sticky mess. He picked her up as they kissed and moved towards the water.

"No Clark, please don't! My hair is finally dry. I don't want to get it wet again." she cried out.

"You got me wet Lois." replied Clark.

"I needed to get your attention." explained Lois as they neared the water. "The General is right behind you Clark, you better put me down."

"Yeah right Lois, you honestly think I'm going to fall for that line?" laughed Clark as he shook his head.

"Kent! What do you think you're doing? Put my daughter down!" ordered the General.

He had arrived ten minutes ago. He had spent some time at the Kent farm. They had talked about Clark and Lois. He had wanted to know why Lois kept on coming back to the farm. He knew Lois didn't like animals of any kind.

What was the attraction? Was she that interested in Clark? She had always professed that she wasn't interested in anyone, but couldn't explain why she didn't do better in school. Was he the reason why she wasn't in school? His talk with the Kents had been illuminating.

Martha had told him she thought Lois might be in love with Clark. They didn't just spend a lot of time together, they played together. They shared a love that would last a lifetime. They all agreed that Lois wanted to be with Clark.

He and Lois had an agreement last year. It was either school or get married. Well it seemed to him that Lois had made that decision. She was here with Clark and not at school.

Clark slowly turned around and froze in place. He saw the General and several of his men with him. He also saw Lana and Chloe standing there too. He wondered if Lana had seen him kissing Lois. How was he going to explain the kiss to Lana?

"Hi daddy." smiled Lois as Clark lowered Lois slowly to the ground.

"Aren't you suppose to be somewhere Lois? It's almost sixteen hundred hours." asked General knowing she was supposed to be heading back to the farm and the surprise he had in stored for her.

If he didn't believe what Martha had told him earlier about them playing together he believed her now. He had seen her dumping water on Clark and having him chase her down the beach. He had even seen the passionate kiss they shared.

He also had read about how Clark had administered the suntan lotion on his daughter. It was not something only friends did. They were being quite intimate with each other. They must be in love like Martha had said.

Lana looked on a little disappointedly. She felt Clark slipping away. She knew there was something between them, but she didn't think that they were in love. Now she knew the truth, they were. 


End file.
